Red, Blue and Circles, Too! (Barney
Red, Blue and Circles, Too! is the 4th episode in the second season of "Barney & Friends". It originally aired on September 30, 1993. Plot The focus is colors and shapes. Barney shows the children they surrounded by a variety of beautiful colors and interesting shapes. Educational Theme: Colors and Shapes Recap The episode starts where Kathy can have a tea party with her teddy bear. But first, Cast * Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) Songs # Barney Theme Song (sung by the children) # Pop! Goes the Weasel! (sung by Tosha, Barney, Kathy and Michael) # We Like the Shapes (sung by Barney, Michael, Tosha, Tina, and Kathy) # The Rainbow Song (sung by Barney, Michael, Tosha, Tina, and Kathy) # Old Brass Wagon (sung by Barney, Baby Bop, Michael, Tosha, Tina, and Kathy) # My Yellow Blankey (sung by Baby Bop, Barney, Michael, Tosha, Tina, and Kathy) # Wave the Flags (sung by Barney, Baby Bop, Michael, Tosha, Tina, and Kathy) # I Love You (sung by Barney, Michael, Tosha, Tina, and Kathy) Trivia * This is another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. * Production for this episode took place in March 1993. Versions * The difference between three versions is the scene of Barney and the kids noticing that Tina broke her arm. The Nickelodeon version (as well as the international dubbed version) has the scene playing music, while the original version doesn't. * Other differences between two versions are the songs. The song, "Pop Goes the Weasel" is sung by 2 verses in the original and Nickelodeon version, while it is sung by 1 verse in the international version. Also, the song, "My Yellow Blankey" was sung in the original and Nickelodeon version, but not in the international version. Scare Factor * Nightmare - A scene of Barney and the kids noticing that Tina broke her arm is 750 trillion times scary and is bound to scare more than a few. Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", ) * Kathy: tea party * * Quote 2: *Barney: (giggling, after the song, "Pop! Goes the Weasel!") That's so much fun!! Pop! Pop! *Michael: Whoa! *Kathy: Tosha, that's a terrific jack-in-the-box. *Michael: Especially when Barney pop out. *Barney: Oh, shucks. *Tosha: Where's the other jack-in-the-box? *(the jack-in-the-box on the table has vanished) *Tosha: It was here a minute ago!! *Kathy: Look! All the plates on the table are gone... and the triangle, too! *Barney: Hmm? Where can they be? *Kathy: Where are the hoops?! I put them on the trunk so Teddy can sit at the table! *Michael: What could've happened to them? *Kathy: Did you take them, Teddy? (put Teddy's mouth against her ear) He says he didn't take them. *Tosha: Oh, well. We'll find them later. *Kathy: I guess, but it sure seems funny. *Barney: Hmm? Well, maybe they'll turn up later. (giggles) Quote 3: *Barney: Hey, Michael. Are you having fun at your new school? *Michael: Uh-huh. It's great. It's close to this school, so I guess they'll visit all my friends there. *Barney: Did you ever see Luci at your school? *Michael: I sure do. Luci has cheerleading practice today... so she has to walk Tina home and carry her books for her. *Kathy: Why can't she carry her own books? *(Tina opens the door) *Michael: Oh, there she is. Here you go. *Barney: Oh. *Tina: (gives Michael her jacket) Thanks. (closes the door and comes into the classroom) Hi, Barney. *Barney: Oh, hi. *Kathy: Hi, Tina. *Tosha: Ooh! What happened? *Tina: I was climbing a tree in my backyard yesterday. I fell and broke my arm. *Barney: Aw. I'm sorry, Tina. *Tina: The doctor put this cast on. She says it'll help protect my arm until it gets better. *Tosha: Does it hurt? *Tina: It hurt a lot when I fell, but it's okay now. *Kathy: Did you cry? *Tina: Uh-huh. But the doctor made it feel much better. *Barney: I'm glad you're okay, Tina. *Tina: The doctor said I can play, but I'm supposed to be very careful... 'til my arm gets better. *Tosha: Do you think it'll be okay for you to paint a picture? *Tina: I like that!! But the cast makes it hard to hold a pencil... or a paintbrush. *Michael: * Quote 4: * (after the song, "We Like the Shapes") * * * * Quote 5: * (after the song, "The Rainbow Song") * * * * Quote 6: * (fades to ) * Kathy: * Tosha: Quote 7: * (after the song, "Old Brass Wagon") * Baby Bop: * * * * * * * Quote 8: * (after the song, "My Yellow Blankey", Barney and the kids clap and cheer) * Baby Bop: * (fades to ) * * Quote 9: Quote 10: Quote 11: * (after the song, "Wave the Flags") Quote 12: * (after the song, "I Love You") Barney Says Version 1 (Red, Blue and Circles, Too!) (Script) * ("Barney Says") * Barney: Hello again to all my friends. I’m glad you came to play! Our fun and learning never ends. Here’s what we did today! Barney Says Version 2 (Red, Blue and Circles, Too!) (Script) * ("Barney Says") * Barney: Hello again to all my friends. I’m glad you came to play! Our fun and learning never ends. Here’s what we did today! It all started when Kathy is having a tea party with her teddy bear Barney Says Version 3 (Red, Blue and Circles, Too!) (Script) (PBS Pledge Drive version) * ("Barney Says") * Barney: Hello again to all my friends. I’m glad you came to play! Our fun and learning never ends. Here’s what we did today! Barney... A Helping Hand for Growing Children (Red, Blue and Circles, Too!) (Script) * () * Announcer: Every parent needs